


Lavashipping One-Shots

by LuciaStrawberry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Always open for ideas, Fluff, I'll try my best to make it good, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, smut sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaStrawberry/pseuds/LuciaStrawberry
Summary: Just a few Lavashipping stories. If you have a request, just send it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for any ideas. So please just send them

Kai and Cole fought. They fought as if their lifes depended on it.  
"C'mon! Get me, Kai!" shouted Cole, a big smile on his face. Kai grinned and pulled out his sword.  
"Better not tease me!" the fireninja shouted back.  
Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Nya watched the fight. It was fascinating to watch, just like a complicated choreography. Beautiful, yet dangerous.  
Kai and Cole were the best fighters out of all of them. They had the longest experience and the best fitness. Kai grew up with a sword master and became a blacksmith himself. He was excellent with a sword and nobody was able to beat him in this area yet. Cole trained his whole life. All he did was testing out his limits. He had super strength and a great power of endurance.  
But the one thing that really made a difference between them and the others was, they had fun fighting. They really enjoyed it. The others fought because they had to, Kai and Cole fought because they loved it. 

The fight was over. It was a draw. At the end they both laid on the ground gasping for air. Both of them had still the adrenaline in their veins. They still felt the enthusiasm and power of the fight. Cole was the first one to be back on his feet. He looked around and saw that the others had left. It was just him and the master of fire.  
He held a hand out for his friend. Kai took the hand and let the master of earth pull him up. They stood in front of each other, still out of breath and grinning over the whole face. 

"Good fight." said Kai.  
"To a better one tomorrow." said Cole smiling.  
Kai laughed. "I hope so. I love our fights." he said and punched the other ones shoulder. Then he left the training area leaving behind a confused Cole. The adrenaline was gone, just leaving his usual feelings and thoughts. 

Coles feelings for Kai were there from the beginning. Since he fought against him in the monastery, when Nya was abducted by the skeletons. He never felt such a strong connection to someone. He saw Kai fighting and it just...matched. Cole admired Kais fighting style, his temper, his way of handling things. He liked how Kai could be all fired up in one second and then all soft and nice in the other second. He loved the spikey, brown hair that never seemed to stay at his place. And he loved those beautiful amber eyes, that sparkled whenever Kai spoke about something or someone he loves. Cole facepalmed himself. 

"This can't be happening. I do NOT love him. I can't" he muttered to himself. He shook his head to clear his mind. Then he walked to his room to get changed for dinner. 

He was lost in his thoughts when he opened the door to his room. When he looked up he saw Kai. Kai was just in his boxers. Just standing there in front of his wardrobe. When Kai realized he wasn't alone anymore he turned and smiled in surprise.  
"Oh, hey. I'm just thinking about what to wear. Do you think the dark red or the ruby red is better?" he asked looking so innocent that it teared Coles heart apart.  
The master of earth couldn't move. He just stood there and stared. He saw everything. Every single muscle on Kais toned torso. Every little and big scar Kai had ever received.  
Kai noticed the silence of his friend and looked at him. 

"Cole? Everything okay?" he asked worried. He stepped closer, but Cole stepped back. Away from him. Kai frowned. What was going on? 

"T-t-the d-dark red. B-better." Cole stuttered. He couldn't breathe. He got to get out of there. He wanted to open the door, but it was too late. Kai stood infront of him. Cole didn't even notice the Fireninja had moved. Kai stood between Cole and the door. The door, the rescue, the way out. Was it getting hotter in here? 

"Cole? What is going on?" asked Kai in a serious voice. Cole swallowed hard and looked to the ground.  
"Nothing. Why are you asking?" he answered quietly. 

Kai rolled his eyes and got closer again. Then he laid his hand on Coles shoulder. Cole could feel the heat radiating from the others body. 

"Cole, something's up. You can't even look me in the eyes. Did I do anything wrong?" Kai was worried. Cole could hear it in his voice. 

"No, no it's not about you." 

"Then why won't you tell me? C'mon we're best friends!" Cole could hear that Kai was hurt. And he could feel it from the hand on his shoulders. Whenever Kai had emotional releases in any kind of way, he got hotter. Literally. 

"Calm down Kai, you're getting hotter again." said Cole appeasing. 

"I won't calm down if you won't tell me what's going on! I'm worried about you!" exclaimed Kai.  
Cole saw the sweat on the others skin. It wasn't good for Kai to get heated up like this. But he also knew that the boy wouldn't get up. He was so stubborn. 

"Okay." Cole gave up. He walked to the bed and sat down. Kai stayed where he was.  
"You have to promise you don't freak out okay? And you can't treat me differently. I will get it together, so don't worry. I'm sure it will go away, so just don't...don't judge me okay?" 

Kai looked at him concerned. He nodded. "Yes I promise Cole. I would never judge you or treat you differently."

Cole sighed and closed his eyes. And then he sighed again.  
"Okay, the thing is.." he looked up to have one last look at Kai. "I like you. More than I like Lloyd or Jay or anyone else. I like you as more than a friend. I like you in a romantic way."  
Cole looked to the ground and waited for the judgement. He waited for Kai saying he's disgusted and horrified. He waited for all the bad things.  
That's why he jumped when he felt a hot hand on his shoulder.  
"Stand up." Kai said softly. When Cole looked up he could see the other one smiling. Cole stood up and swallowed hard. 

Kai looked him in the eyes. He had to look up e bit, because the earth ninja was taller.  
"Cole. I-" He stopped. Closed his eyes and swallowed. Then he looked again in the other ones eyes.  
"I like you too." he said. 

Cole just stared. He couldn't think. What the hell? Was that really happening? Did Kai just tell him, that he liked him back? That can't be true. 

"What?" he asked.  
Kai smiled, tiptoed, pulled Coles head down a bit and kissed him. When Cole felt Kais lips on his own he could've screamed. Partly because they were really hot and partly because of the happiness he felt. He pulled the master of fire closer and kissed him back and with the time the heat of Kai felt amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first smut I've ever written, so please be forgiving. At first I wanted it to be a real sex scene, but then it kind of developed this way.

Cole and Kai sat on the sofa, between them was space for at least two more people. Kai was reading while Cole stared at the TV.   
"Bye!" shouted Nya from the door.   
"Bye!" The two teenagers shouted back. As soon as they heard the door closing, they turned to each other.   
"Everyone's gone. We're alone." said Kai with a mischievous smirk.   
Cole raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?"  
"Oh no, that's a demand."   
Cole raised the other eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend. Kai bit his lip and looked innocently at Cole. He knew that this look turned Cole on.   
The master of earth grunted and before Kai could say anything else, Cole was at his side of the sofa. Cole somehow managed to throw himself on Kai, pressing him against the back of the sofa.   
Cole kissed his boyfriend passionately and wild, biting and sucking on the others lip.  
Kai mourned and gripped Coles raven hair and pulling it, making Cole grunt and kiss him harder.   
Only a few seconds later they laid on the sofa, Cole on top of Kai. They never stopped kissing, but Cole couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Kais T-shirt and pulled it over the brunettes head, why they had to stop kissing. Cole took his T-shirt off, revealing his toned torso. They looked at each other, gasping for air. Kais cheeks were red and his hair was messy, Cole didn't look any better with a bleeding lip in addition. Kai reached for his boyfriends lip and smeared the blood away with his thumb.   
"Sorry" he muttered. Cole pecked him on the lips.   
"Don't worry about it."   
He laid both of his hands on Kais naked chest. He felt the heat radiating from his body. Kai was so hot. In the literal _and_ the symbolic way.   
Cole bend down and kissed Kais chest, looking up to him. Kai mourned at the feeling of Coles soft lips on his nipples. Cole kissed, sucked and bit his way further down until he reached the waistband of Kais training shorts. He just wanted to pull them down, when Kai jerked away.   
"What are you doing?" he asked and Cole noticed panic in his voice. He laughed.   
"Taking the next step, I guess."   
Kai shook his head. "Pretty big step, don't ya think?"   
Cole sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "What's the matter? I didn't know you were shy."  
Kai stared at his hands. "I'm not shy, it's just that-" he stopped.   
"What?" Cole asked impatiently.   
Kai sighed and looked up. "I'm worried that you're not impressed, satisfied, whatever."   
He could hold the look another second, then he stared at his hands again. Cole gazed at him, puzzled.   
"I-I didn't know you were self conscious about that. You're alway so confident, I didn't think that would be a problem."   
Kai sat up cross-legged, still looking at his hands.   
"Well normally it isn't. When I had sex with girls before it wasn't a problem. but now..." he swallowed.   
Cole also sat up cross-legged and watched him concerned. "What? Is it because of me? Did I do anything wrong?"   
Kai looked up and shook his head violently. Then he breathed in and closed his eyes. "Normally I don't have anything to compare...it to. We're both so competitive in everything and with everyone. So I guess, I'm just concerned that you'll be competitive in this topic too. I don't have any experience with...boys. I've had sex with girls, yes, but that doesn't count now anymore. It's basically like I'm a virgin again."   
He opened his eyes and looked scared at Cole.   
Cole smiled and came closer. So close, that their noses touched. Forest green eyes stared into amber.   
"Kai, You don't have anything to worry about. I would never, you hear me, _never_ compare you to me, to anyone. You are you and I love you for being you. If you're not ready, that's okay. We don't have to take that step now. I can wait."   
Cole could see how the panic in Kais eyes disappeared. Kai smiled. "I love you too. Thank you."  
He pecked his raven boyfriend on the lips. Then he smirked mischievous again.   
"Maybe we don't have to take _that_ big step yet, but I have an idea for another step we could take instead."   
Cole looked at him in confusion. Kai kissed him and then pushed him away.   
Cole didn't realize what Kai had in mind until the master of fire kneed down in front of the still on the sofa sitting Cole and laid his hands on his belt.   
"Kai?"  
"Yes Cole?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Kai smirked and winked at him.   
Cole swallowed hard. "you don't have to do this, Kai."  
"I know, but I want to."  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes Cole."  
Then the red ninja opened his boyfriends belt and pulled his pants and boxershorts down. He stared at Coled Penis for a long time. So long, that Cole got anxious.   
"What?" he asked nervously.  
Kai smirked and shrugged. "Just the first time I've seen one except my own. I like it."  
Cole released the air he was holding and rolled his eyes. Then he gasped. He felt a hot hand embracing his Penis. But it didn't burn at all. It was actually really nice.   
Kai moved his hands up and down for a while, watching his boyfriend enjoying this. Seeing the arousal of the other one turned him on more than he would have expected it and he had to bite his lip.   
Cole was so lost in the movements of Kais hands that he gasped again when something soft and wet touched the top of his erection. He looked down and he saw, and _felt_ his boyfriend kissing and licking his Penis.   
Cole mourned and closed his eyes when Kai finally opened his mouth and took his penis in.   
Kai was very careful first, but when he saw how Cole closed his eyes in relaxation, he tried more. He took more in, sucking and licking it with his tongue. He moved forward and backwards with his head, stimulating Cole even more. Then he scraped with his teeth against the sensitive skin, causing Cole to squeak and bite his lip.  
Kai sucked harder, taking almost the whole erection in his mouth. He moved faster, sucked harder.   
Cole had his eyes closed and his head in his neck.   
"I-I'm co-oming. I-if you d-don't w-want anything in y-your mouth, st-o-hop now." he stuttered.   
Kai thought about it for a milisecond and then continued sucking. Only a few seconds later Cole mourned and shouted "Fuck, Kai!" then he came right into Kais mouth. 

After Cole calmed himself down, he reached for his T-shirt and gave it Kai, who cleaned his mouth with it and got up, looking down at is satisfied boyfriend.   
"That was-" Cole started, but he couldn't find the right word to finish his sentence.   
Kai grinned. "I know."  
Cole grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and pulled him close.   
"That was amazing. I'll make sure to repay you soon. I love you." he muttered into Kais hot skin.   
Kai ran his fingers through Coles raven hair.   
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character.

Cole was annoyed. Kai was in the shower for almost forty-five minutes now. And they had to be at the party in 15 minutes. Cole looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a black shirt, dark jeans and black chucks. He looked at the bed, where Kais clothes laid. Kai would wear a dark red shirt, a black jeans and dark red chucks. Only now Cole realized, that they pretty much wore the same things just in different colors. He looked at his watch again and sighed.  

Walking towards the bathroom he yelled: "Kai! Goddammit, hurry up!". He arrived at the door and wanted to punch against it, when he head a voice. Kai. He was singing. 

Cole stood in front of the door, stunned. 

Kai was singing?! Kai  _never_ sang, not even at the catchiest songs. Not even Happy Birthday. 

Cole carefully put his ear against the dorr and listened. Not only was Kai singing, but he sang a song from the band Cole showed him. 

" _You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame_." he sang the first phrases of  _Satellite_ by Rise Against. Cole couldn't believe it. 

Kai sounded amazing, he could  _actually_ sing. His voice sounded soft and husky at the same time. 

The master of earth listened to his boyfriend a little longer, until he heard how the water got shut off. He stepped back and waited. 

When Kai stepped out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist, he bumped into his boyfriend. "Oh, sorry." he muttered. Then he looked at Cole, who stared at him. Kai sighed.

"I know, I know, I'll hurry. Don't worry, it's just a party. We don't have to be that punctual." He wanted to walk on, but got stopped by Coles hand. 

"What?" he asked confused.

"I didn't know you could  _sing_ like that! I mean, holy shit, that was amazing. How come, I've never heard you sing before?" Cole bursted out, grabbing Kai by the shoulders. When Kai realized, Cole must have heard him singing, he turned as red as a tomato and looked down at the floor. 

"Y-you heard me?" he muttered. Cole nodded in excitement. 

"Yes, I heard you! Your voice is so fucking beautiful!" 

Kai looked into Coles eyes, still blushing. "You think?" 

Cole frowned. "Yes, of course. Why? Do you not think that you can sing?"

Kai shrugged. "Well..."

Cole rolled his eyes. "How come, you're always so confident when it's about fighting or flirting, but as soon as it has to do with something artistically or emotional you're suddenly shy and insecure?"

Kai shrugged and stared at the ground again. Cole could saw in the way, how Kai tensed and bit his lip, that he was feeling uncomfortable. He sighed and rested his hands on Kais shoulders. 

"Look at me." He said softly. Kai hesitated, but than obeyed. Cole looked into his boyfriends amber eyes and smiled. "Look, you don't have to be embarrassed for showing emotions. I know that it is hard for you, but you have to realize that it isn't wrong. Guys are allowed to be emotional, to cry, to dance, sing, draw or whatever. We don't always have to be the strong, independent, protective fighters. If you don't want me to tell the others what an _awesome_ singer you are, than that's okay. I won't tell them. But you have to promise me one thing: Don't be ashamed for your talent. Okay?"

Kai looked his boyfriend deeply in the eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay." he whispered. "Thanks" A smile grew on his lips.

Cole smiled back and kissed him passionately. Kai pressed himself against Cole and the master of earth could feel the hot, _naked_ skin of his boyfriend. 

"Hm..m-maybe we can be late for the party." he mumbled while pushing Kai against the wall.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine Cole to listen to emo and metal, while Kai listens to punk and rock. But he is too lazy to look for new bands/songs to listen to, so he just listens to the same songs and bands all the time. Therefore Cole made it his mission, to expand Kais music library by searching new bands for him. For example "Rise Against"


	4. Chapter 4

"We're leaving. Please make sure Cole doesn't eat all the leftovers, we need them tomorrow", Nya said to her brother. Kai just rolled his eyes. 

"When did I become Cole's babysitter?" 

Nya chuckled. "Just keep an eye on him, please. We'll be back after midnight, probably around 2 ish, so don't wait for us." 

Kai nodded and watched his sister leave. She, Lloyd, Zane and Wu were going to some kind of speech on how to be a good ninja. Jay joined them as he wanted to spend as much time with Nya as possible. Kai and Cole were invited too, but they decided not to go. The official excuses were that they were too lazy (Cole) and that they didn't need a lecture on being a good ninja (Kai). But the real reason the fire and earth ninja didn't go was, that it was the first time in weeks they'd have the bounty all for themselves. 

They've been together for a couple of months now, but no one knew except them. It wasn't that they were ashamed. No, they just enjoyed being together on their own. Keeping it a secret made it more exciting. That was what they kept telling themselves. But deep down they were worried. Worried about how the others were going to react. That was why they didn't tell anyone. 

After the others were gone they waited a couple of minutes just for safety, then they turned to each other and smiled. 

"Finally", Kai whispered. 

Cole walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him gently. "It feels like ages since I last did this", he murmured with closed eyes. Kai moved his one hand into Cole's raven hair and ruffled it a bit, the other hand moved to his neck. He looked into Cole's green eyes, smiled and pulled him into another kiss. 

It was an innocent kiss at first, but it turned into wild passion fast. Both of them wanted to lead the kiss and they struggled for control but finally, Kai won by pushing Cole against the wall and assaulting his lips.

Cole mourned when Kai's hot body pressed against his. He moved his hands up and down Kai's back, scratching through the material of his shirt. 

They kissed like this until Cole moved his hands down to Kai's sweatpants and let them slide under the waistband. First Kai didn't react but when Cole's hand also moved under his boxer shorts and touched his penis just slightly, he jerked back and grabbed Cole's wrist, pulling the others hand out of his pants. 

Both of them froze, startled by Kai's abrupt reaction. Cole looked down at their hands, his being hold very tightly. 

"Kai?", he asked quietly. Kai followed the other's eyes and let go of Cole's wrist. "Sorry", he murmured and looked down.

"What's the matter?", Cole asked with a soft voice. 

"It's just...I don't know." Kai said while looking at the ground. 

"You're not ready", Cole stated. Kai looked up and nodded slightly. "That's okay, Kai. I can wait. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Kai nodded again and gulped. "Okay...sorry", he mumbled with a hoarse voice. 

Cole stepped closer and caressed his face with both of his hands, forcing them to look into each other's eyes. Forest green into amber. 

"Don't apologise," Cole said and kissed Kai gently on the mouth. "Let's watch a movie, okay?" 

Kai smiled. "Okay. What about the Avengers Age of Ultron? Haven't watched that one yet." 

"Sure", Cole agreed, walking to the kitchen. "I'll get something to snack."

 

Two hours later the boys laid on the sofa and the movie was over. "Do you want to go to bed?", Kai asked his sleepy boyfriend.

"Hmm noo it's cold", Cole mumbled with a mischievous grin in Kai's direction. The master of fire rolled his eyes and laid his arms around Cole, pulling him closer to his hot body.

"Better?", he asked with a smile. Cole purred, laying his head on Kai's chest.

 

A few hours later the others returned from their trip and walked into the living room. They were whispering about the speech but turned silent when they saw the ninja of fire and the ninja of earth fast asleep and cuddled up on the sofa.   

Kai laid on his back, his arms around Cole who had his head and half of his torso on Kai's chest and their legs were tangled.    

Zane just looked at them, shrugged and made his way to his room. Wo shook his head and walked away, a smile on his lips. Jay took a picture with his phone and walked away, laughing quietly at his masterpiece.   

Lloyd and Nya watched the two others sleep with smiles on their faces until Kai woke up. He opened his eyes and saw his sister and friend staring at him. He looked down at Cole and panicked a little bit. He wanted to wake his boyfriend up but just as he opened his mouth Nya said: "it's okay Kai, we know."

Kai blinked. "You know?"    

Nya and Lloyd nodded smiling. "Yeah, we know."

Kai nodded, looked down at Cole and smiled. "They know", he whispered and closed his eyes.    


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for days now.

Kai sat on the couch, the bouquet of forget-me-nots in his lap, fidgeting nervously. Nya sat on Jay's lap in the armchair and rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"Gee, calm down Kai, he's gonna love it and he's gonna forgive you. It's all fine", she tried calming her brother down. Kai just shot her a glare. This was big for him. It had been his and Cole's first big fight in their relationship. And it was Kai's fault too. They were going to go on a trip to Cole's hometown and had everything planned until Kai cancelled last minute. He forgot to switch shifts in the swords shop and had to work the weekend they were supposed to go. Cole was furious, of course. And Kai understood it, but he being such a hot head got offended soon too, so they spend the last night being together yelling at each other.  

Cole was supposed to come back today. They hadn't really communicated the last few days except a few short text messages. So Kai, feeling incredibly guilty, thought he'd surprise his boyfriend. He bought flowers, baked a huge chocolate cake and created a four-course-dinner. And now he waited for Cole to finally arrive, together with Nya and Jay, who were way too curious to go.  

Kai jumped up when he heard a key being put into the door lock. When the door opened and Cole entered the room, his heavy backpack on his back, he greeted him with a nervous smile.  

"Hey Cole", he said.  

Cole looked up and Kai thought he saw annoyance so he kept talking. "I know that you're probably still angry at me. And I'm sorry, I really am. I'm an idiot and I feel guilty. But I have some surprises for you, so maybe you'll like me again."

He held out the flowers. Cole just stared at him sadly. "Kai...", he whispered.  

"Please forgive me, Cole, I'll do anything!"

"Kai, I cheated on you." 

Those words hit Kai like a knife. He lowered his hands with the flowers and looked at Cole. "What?", he almost sounded pleading. 

"I cheated on you, I'm sorry", Cole was close to crying. 

Kai just stared with a blank face. 

After a few moments, Cole pointed at the flowers. "You want me to put them away?"

Kai's expression changed from none to pure anger. "Fuck, no!"

He burned the flowers to ashes.  

"What the fuck?!", he yelled and ran his hands through his hair. "How..? When? Who? FUCK!"

Cole looked miserably at the floor. "It was in my hometown. I was out with some old friends and I was so angry at you for ditching me and I wanted to hurt you and I got drunk and flirted with this guy and one thing led to another and I am incredibly sorry."

Kai shook his head in disbelief. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't want this to happen. I-"

"You JUST SAID THAT YOU WANTED TO HURT ME!"

"But not like this, I'm sorry", Cole looked at Kai with tears in his eyes.

Kai laughed but it didn't sound joyful but hurt and angry. "Y'know all these months I was _hating_  myself 'cause I thought  _I_ would be the one to hurt  _you_. I mean, we all know what an impulsive, sex-addicted idiot I am, so I was convinced it would be me to hurt your feelings. And I loathed myself for that. And I swore tp myself that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even though that still didn't convince me", he shook his head and looked at Cole. "Do you see the irony here?"

Cole took one step in Kai's direction. "I'm so sorry", he was crying now. "I want to fix it. I'll make it up to you."

"Fix it? Make it up to me? Fuck, Cole, there isn't anything you could fix! You fucking  _cheated_ on me!"

Cole nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"Quit saying you're sorry", Kai snapped, tears streaming down his face. "Fuck! I can't even  _look_ at you right now without imagining the other guy...", his voice broke. "What did you two do?"

"Do you really want to know?", Cole asked quietly. 

Kai thought about that for a moment and then sighed. "Just tell me, was it the...whole package?"

"I-I didn't suck him off", Cole said, closing his eyes. 

Kai nodded, knowing exactly what that meant. Cole came closer to Kai and stretched an arm out to touch him. Kai jerked away. 

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!", he yelled. He looked around and noticed Nya and Jay still sitting in the armchair, watching him and Cole with shocked faces. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. 

"I need some air."

"Kai…"

Kai turned around in the doorframe and looked at Cole. "You wanted to hurt me? Well, congratulations, you succeeded."

The door closed with a loud bang. 

Cole turned to Jay and Nya, sobbing and crying. "Guys…"

"I'm sorry Cole, but I really can't take your side here. You cheated on Kai and you  _know_ that that's unforgivable", said Nya sadly. 

"I know", Cole sobbed. "I just-I just want to make it right again. I did a horrible,  _horrible_ mistake and I fucking know that. But I don't wanna lose him. He's my Kai and I love him and I'd do anything to fix it."

Nya sighed and looked at Jay who looked just as helpless as her. "Give him a chance?", her boyfriend asked her. She sighed again. 

"Okay. You need to wait a few hours. Give Kai some time to calm down. Then look for him. When he still doesn't want to talk to you I can't help you."

Cole nodded and smiled sadly. "Okay, thank you Nya."

 

A few hours later Cole grabbed his jacket and went out to look for Kai. He spent two hours searching for him and found him in the last and most surprising place: the top of the volcano. It was their place. They've had tons of dates there and felt a weird connection to it, as the lava represented their relationship. 

Kai sat on the ground, his back against a rock and a whisky bottle next to him. Cole cautiously stepped closer. 

"You have five minutes", Kai said without looking up. 

Cole quickly sat down next to the brunette. "I know that you are hurt and angry and everything, but I have to say this. I love you. And I will always love you. And I did a mistake, a terrible, terrible, unforgivable mistake. And I would do anything to turn the time back to fix it but that's not possible so I'm sitting here trying to confess my undying love to you in the hope that you'll forgive me."

Kai still didn't look at him, instead, he tossed a stone into the volcano. "Hearing those words, hearing  _you_ say those words broke my heart", he finally whispered. 

"I know and I am sorry. You will never ever hear these words again, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't hold", Kai said with bitterness in his voice.  

"But I will hold it. I will do anything to make you happy, Kai."

"How do you know you still get a chance to do that?"

"I don't. But I will fight. I am a fighter, you know that, and I will fight for our relationship, for you. And I will never give up. Because you are my life, my love, my everything", Cole exclaimed.  

Kai looked at his hands. "I'm a fighter too", he whispered.  

Cole's eyes widened hopefully. "Does this mean I get a second chance?"  

Kai finally looked up and Cole saw how red and puffy his amber eyes were. "I don't know, I can't assure you anything. You're still not off the hook. You have a looong way to go to gain my trust again. But I guess I also love you, although I also really hate you right now, so we have to see what is stronger. So no promises on my side. We'll have to see."

Cole smiled happily. That was more than he expected. He fully turned his face to Kai and scooted closer but Kai moved away from him.  

"No kisses. I-I still can't really look you in the eyes or touch you. All I can think of is what he saw of you, where he kissed you, where he touched you and how. I can't do this at the moment", Kai explained.  

Cole nodded, sad but understanding. "Can I at least hug you? We didn't hug for days and I really miss you."

Kai looked unconvinced and shifted uncomfortably but moved in Cole's direction anyway. "I guess that's okay."

Cole closed his strong arms firmly around Kai's waist, pressing him against his chest. After a few moments, Kai moved his arms hesitantly around Cole's neck. Cole buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck and breathed in the familiar smell.  

"I'll do anything. I'll fight for you. I love you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas/requests, send them in!


End file.
